


【Mystic Messenger】放置play的后果很严重，被动的也不行

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Summary: #说在前面#老规矩背景设定小伙伴说想吃肉，那lo主就，磨刀割大腿了呗（。MC x Saeran努力往肉里投放大量砂糖，感觉炖得一点儿都不好吃（。如果吃得愉快请鼓励一下lo主嘤QwQ





	【Mystic Messenger】放置play的后果很严重，被动的也不行

**Author's Note:**

> #说在前面#  
> 老规矩背景设定  
> 小伙伴说想吃肉，那lo主就，磨刀割大腿了呗（。  
> MC x Saeran  
> 努力往肉里投放大量砂糖，感觉炖得一点儿都不好吃（。如果吃得愉快请鼓励一下lo主嘤QwQ

【Mystic Messenger】放置play的后果很严重，被动的也不行

#说在前面#  
老规矩背景设定  
小伙伴说想吃肉，那lo主就，磨刀割大腿了呗（。  
MC x Saeran  
努力往肉里投放大量砂糖，感觉炖得一点儿都不好吃（。如果吃得愉快请鼓励一下lo主嘤QwQ

 

Ready？  
Let's party！

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saeran维持同一个姿势盯着你很久了。  
算上Saeran身后盯着他的Saeyoung，你真的后悔自己为什么要从电脑屏幕上抬起头发现这一连串“盯人链”，而且自己很明显是处于这条链的底端……  
Saeran发现你抬起头之后，原本有些阴郁的表情明亮了起来，一脸期待地看着你。  
“那个……Saeran啊，我……我还没写完。”看着Saeran的表情一秒变回阴郁，心里升起的罪恶感让你真的很难抑制住不给自己一个嘴巴子，“那什么，我今天再一个通宵就能赶完了，所以再等等我嘛拜托！”  
Saeran乖巧地点点头，继续蜷在沙发里用薄荷绿的猫眼儿盯着你，丝毫不顾身后的Saeyoung不断哀嚎着：“让哥哥陪你玩儿啊！”

起因要追溯回两个星期之前，你沉迷一个乙女游戏还拉着Saeran陪你一起玩儿。Saeran虽然无比嫌弃那个宛如上世纪聊天室界面的游戏UI，但是为了讨你开心还是每天晚上放弃了为爱鼓掌陪你玩儿。结果当你打通关，Saeran以为终于可以有别的事情转移你注意力的时候，你惊喜地不出预料地发现你的导师已经决定发布全城通缉令追杀你了。  
“卧槽我竟然在这破游戏上浪费这么久了吗救命我的死线啊啊啊啊！”你抓着日历不可置信地看着日期，以及你的进度线。  
“完蛋了啊啊啊啊我会毕不了业的啊啊啊啊啊啊！”于是你一边嚎着一边开始了没日没夜的赶进度工作。  
被晾在一边很久了的Saeran表示不开心，并且多次跟你说就算你不毕业也没关系的他们兄弟俩随便接点儿活儿都够你过米虫生活了，面对如此诱惑虽然你表示成年人的尊严不要就不要了，但是照镜子时看到你日渐单薄的发量还是坚定了要搞完论文毕业的决心。  
“我都掉了这么多头发了不把学位证拿走简直太对不起我的发际线了！”  
所以头发=论文>Saeran>成年人的尊严。  
Saeran看着你成天别说睡觉，连饭都不怎么吃就埋头在电脑屏幕里，心里默默吐槽你当时有什么资格管他总通宵的事儿，然后寂寞地啃着小饼干盯着你的背影。如果Saeran有耳朵的话，那么此时一定是没精打采耷拉下来的兔子耳朵。  
那边的蠢哥哥Saeyoung不要再偷拍Saeran现在和个眼圈红红的大兔子一样表情的照片了，等Saeran复活过来会打你的我说真的。

等凌晨你终于把邮件发给导师然后伸了个懒腰从椅子上站起来，Saeran还没来得及和你说什么，就看着你一头栽进了床里开始昏睡状态。

【Saeran很欲求不满生气，接下来放图】  
你睡得心满意足从床上醒来。  
房间里很安静，窗帘关得很严，无法判断现在的时间，你条件反射想去摸床头上的手机。  
哎？  
手腕被牢牢扣在床垫上，而扣着你手腕的那只手，你顺着那只手往上看，不出意外看到了在黑暗的房间里跨坐在你大腿上，眼睛亮闪闪的Saeran。  
“呃，Saeran？”  
Saeran看到你醒来明显很高兴，薄荷绿的眼睛一闪一闪的像黑暗中蛰伏的某种大型猫科生物，虽然这个颜色让你想到某个万恶之源很胃痛，你的动物本能在提醒你面前的危机，很不妙，被Saeran当即将被捕食的猎物一般盯着。  
“Saeran？”你再次唤了一声他的名字，试图挣脱手腕的桎梏。  
Saeran弯下腰用脸颊蹭着你的肩窝，喉咙里发出这某种咕噜咕噜的仿佛猫科生物撒娇的声响，然后抬起头盯着你，眼睛里充盈起水雾，“MC，你都好几天不理我了。”  
完蛋，这是Ray的表情。  
Saeran，知道，只要，他露出，Ray，的，表情，你绝对，投降。  
此时你已经无语望天，准备放弃抵抗了。  
Saeran继续在你的肩窝磨蹭着，小心翼翼地舔着你的脖颈，舔到颈动脉的时候Saeran眼神暗了暗，忍耐着自己暴虐心理轻轻咬了一口。  
“！！！”要害被咬的你有些惊恐地扭头瞪着Saeran，只收到了对方温柔的营业性笑容。  
“我不会伤害MC的哦，”Saeran空洞地笑着，让你切实感受到Saeran生气了很严重，“毕竟我也不喜欢疼痛的事呢。”  
Saeran说着，已经把你的睡衣撸到脖子，一只手有些粗鲁地揉捏着你胸前的白肉，另一只手放开了你的手腕然后顺着你的腰线，到小腹，往更下面探去。  
“唔……”有段时间没经历过情事的身体在Saeran的挑拨下很快起了反应，被揉捏着的乳尖已经挺立起来，Saeran修长的手指玩弄着花核，偶尔会抚过穴口，但是始终没有更进一步的动作。  
“Saeran，你……你快点儿。”被前戏折磨得有些烦躁的你想要撑起身子，然而被Saeran暴力镇压重新按回床上唇齿相接。  
Saeran一点点耐心地吻着，舌头缠上你的舌头，扫过你口腔里的每一寸空间，同时没有停下手上在你身上点火的动作，纠缠了好久才把因为缺氧而面色潮红的你放开。  
“谁让你这么久了都不理我，”Saeran撒娇一样撅着嘴，有点儿委屈地眨着他在黑暗的房间里也亮闪闪的眼睛，“所以我要惩罚你哦。”  
你不得不承认被Saeran服务的感觉很好，但是这样温吞的性爱除了把你本来就不清醒的脑子融化得更一团模糊之外，只是在把你身体里被压抑太久的欲火催化得更旺而已。  
开了荤之后同样的事情总会接二连三发生，何况对方还是和自己身体相性异常契合的男朋友。  
看着Saeran在你身上点火然后像是惩罚你之前放置play他太久一样，点完火就不继续动作了，你难免欲火攻心，搂着Saeran的脖子把他拉到面前狠狠亲吻。  
不行，还不够。  
脑子里糊成一片的你只有大脑中枢在不断地发射信号。  
想要Saeran，想要Saeran。  
你顺着接吻的姿势翻跨到Saeran的身上，下身磨蹭着Saeran的胯部，然后发现他明明已经硬得不行却之前还在嘴硬什么惩罚自己。  
发现了Saeran情况的你笑得像只偷腥的猫，伏趴在Saeran的身上用胸前两坨软肉压迫着他的胸口，“Saeran前戏了这么久，不想要么？”说着还伸手在Saeran的胯下按了按，顺手扒掉了Saeran的居家裤。  
“太顺着你的意思，就不是惩罚了。”Saeran一手环抱着你的腰，一手在你圆润的臀肉上揉搓，有节奏地挺着腰让自己的器官磨蹭你的下身。  
“唔……”被撩拨得你环上Saeran的脖颈，在他耳边轻喘着吹气，“快进来，Saeran，想要你，想要……”  
话音还没落就被贯穿了。  
到底是二十出头的血气方刚的年轻人，Saeran哪受得了你这么调戏，有点儿红了眼就这么抓着你的腰冲撞进你的身体，就着你骑乘的姿势不断抽插着。  
“嗯……嗯，Saeran，Saeran……”你搂着Saeran在他耳边叫着，反而让Saeran越来越趋向失控。  
攀上顶峰的时候，你体内收缩紧紧缠住了Saeran，Saeran一口咬住了你的脖子侧面，发泄在你身体深处。  
你把头抵在Saeran的肩窝上，顺手玩儿着他的发梢，“你怎么那么喜欢咬脖子。”  
“唔，可能是怕你跑掉吧？”性欲飱足的Saeran声线带着沙哑的性感，抱着你倒在床上，一边勤奋地在你的脖子上留下痕迹。  
“我最近一个人睡，总做梦，梦到你不要我了，你消失了，”Saeran的手摩挲着你的侧脸，仿佛在不断确认你还在，“然后就很害怕，你还就顾着工作都不和我亲热。”  
“不会的，我就在这里，”你把Saeran的手掌拿到面前亲吻，“我不会离开你的。”  
“因为我爱着你啊。”  
“我也爱你，”Saeran八爪鱼一样缠上你的身体，黏黏糊糊地在你耳边不断重复着爱语，“我爱你，我爱你MC……”  
你看着Saeran心情变好的水漉漉的眸子，突然感到还在你身体里的某个东西又在变热变硬……  
Saeran一脸“可以吗可以吗”跃跃欲试的表情，这么久没亲热了你也有点儿没满足，“换个姿势啊，骑乘太累了……”然后Saeran就直接扑着亲了上来。

 

隔天，吃饱了神清气爽的Saeran先跑去用暴力手段缴获了他哥哥Saeyoung拍的他像大兔子一样的照片，然后没收了Saeyoung一天份的薯片。  
被喂了一整天狗粮的Saeyoung先生对弟弟有了媳妇儿就没有兄弟爱的表现表示谴责，并发言称Saeran应该收到单身狗保护协会的警告，然后被Saeran镇压。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
